powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Selective Elimination
The ability to selectively erase an entity so it cannot be perceived by certain entities. Sub-power of Perspective Manipulation and Nonexistence. Capabilities The user is able to erase the existence of certain objects or concept for a certain target of interest, making the target inaccessible to said concepts but anything else still can as if nothing has happened. Put it more simply, the target is analogous to being hell-banned, but in a more general scale. Example as an illustration In a nutshell, if you destroy a bunch of dice and your target is e.g. Bob, then the dice no longer exist in Bob's perspective (he cannot touch, see or remember the dice, and the chance that the dice exist is zero and there are no histories of the existence of the dices) but for everyone else, say Ben, Mary etc. nothing has actually happened. Attempt to convey about the existence of the dice to Bob, or to convey the nonexistence of the dice to others, reality in all perspectives will adjust in a way such that all paradoxes are resolved by a further splitting of perspective realities. E.g. Jake is a evil mastermind who planned for world domination by obtaining a powerful artifact. Now, Jim, who is a guardian of the world, uses this power on the artifact, thus Jake can no longer access to the artifact, but everyone else can. Now John, trying to convince Jake that the artifact existed and successfully did so. This result in John's perspective, the artifact can now be accessed by Jake again and does his world domination. However in Jake's perspective, said event never happened and he continue to live in his perspective and still not aware of the existence of the artifact, while in everybody else's perspective, nothing has happened but they have learned that John have convinced Jake about the existence of the artifact and they then find both John and Jake not doing anything with them. Globally speaking, attempting to convey the existence of the entity to the target without utilizing omnipotent sets of powers will result in reality splitting into 3 sets of perspectives, each perceived by each member in the set and coexist with each other but otherwise cannot interact with each other. (But none of them will aware of the splitting since reality will construct a consistent series of events for EACH perspective so that no one will notice any abnormalities. Associations *Logic Manipulation *Nonexistence *Perception Removal *Perspective Manipulation Limitations *Users of Erasure Immunity are immune. *Using Omnipotent Powers while performing the conveying action, will result in the different perspectives collapsing into one again. Hence, negating the effects of the power. *Reality Perception users are resistant, as they can jump between the different perspectives to a limited extent. *Cannot erase negative abstractions (except undoing the effects of the power on the target) like its parent, Nonexistence *The more this power is used the probability for readers to experience a mental meltdown tends to become more likely. *Weak against Existence Recovery. Known Users * Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) Known Objects *Noah II (Chaos;Head) *Mirror of Erised (Harry Potter) Gallery Erase.jpg|Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) can choose who is erased from existence by his power, ranging from an entire multiverse... Frost_Erased.jpg|...to a single individual. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Rare power Category:Experimental Powers